Charmed
by BrokenfairytalEs
Summary: What would happen if Lily was adopted? What if she was American? What if she was from San Fransisco? Please read and review. Under Reconstruction
1. Prologue

"Prudence! Phoebe! Get down here this instant!" Patricia 'Patty' Halliwell yelled. She waddled from the bottom of the stairs to seek refuge in her favourite chair before chaos arrived in the form of her oldest and second youngest daughters. Her youngest was due any day now, and it did not help her stress levels that two of her three girls were acting up.

"Yes mommy?" said Prudence sweetly said. She rushed into the solarium before her sister Phoebe could reach her.

"You will let your sister play with your doll. And do not even think of using your powers to get it back," she told Prue, in her most commanding tone. Her hand flew to her stomach to stop the cramps which kept coming.

"But mommy," Prue complained, "Phoebe will just get it wet and cover it in her germs!"

"Prude…." Patty warned

"Alright mummy, I'll let the slobbery baby play with my dolly." Prue relented. "I hate it when you call me Prudence," the seven-year-old complained. Patty sighed lightly.

"I will have you know that one of your grandmothers was called Prudence," Patty stated and sank into the over plump chair. Little Phoebe, aged three, toddled into the room, tripping at her mother's feet.

"I know, Grams always tells me. She always tells me I should be proud to have the name Prudence, but it stinks!" Prudence stamped her feet. She was silent for a few moments, trying coming up with a new activity to do which would keep her sticky little sister away from her. "Well I'll just colour then," she said finally, then turned to the other occupant of the room, her other sister, Piper. "Piper, do you want to help me?

"Alright," Piper replied, placing her doll down on the table. She took Phoebe's hand in hers and helped the three year old up the stairs.

"Mom, could you go check on them to make sure Prue doesn't use her powers to get that doll?" Patty called into the kitchen after she failed to get up out of her seat.

"Sure sweetie, I will be back in a couple of minutes. You just sit tight." Penny Halliwell said, walking through the dining room and up the stairs, walking towards the girls' playroom.

Patty sat in the sunroom with her eyes closed when she saw a faint blue light coming from the doorway. She stood up quickly and walked over to hug the man who emerged from the light. "Sam! Thank goodness you came. I was starting to think the Elders found out."

Sam smiled. "They haven't found out yet. Speaking of, how is my little one?" He asked, placing his hand on the top of her rounded stomach lightly.

Patty gave a small laugh. "She won't come out. She was due yesterday."

"I know. How are the girls?" Sam asked.

"They're fine." Patty answered, "Well they will be if I don't hear of Prue trying to take a toy off of Phoebe again they will be."

Sam laughed. "Sisters will be sisters."

"I know." She said. She went back over to the chair and took a sip of her lemonade sitting on the table beside it.

Sam sat next to her, starting to talk to the child inside of the pregnant stomach.

Penny came back downstairs, picking up a duster from the dining room table. "The girls are playing nicely now. The threat of no cookies works wonders," she laughed, walking into the solarium. She paused, turning to look at her daughter. "Patty, are you okay? You look whiter than earlier."

Patty rolled her eyes. "My water just broke mother, I'm just peaky keen"

"You, upstairs, now! Sam you go and watch the girls for me." Penny sprang into action, things flying towards her from all directions. She ushered her daughter up the staircase.

For several hours, moans and screams of pain were audible from the second floor of the Victorian manor.

"Hey girls, why don't we go downstairs and Uncle Sam will make us some dinner. Mommy's not feeling well and grams is helping mommy feel better." Sam said. He lifted Phoebe into his arms and took Pipers hand.

"Uncle Sam, what's wrong with mommy?" Piper, aged five, asked. She looked up to him with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Mommy's got a sore tummy. She will be all better soon." He replied, setting Phoebe on the floor when they entered the kitchen.

"Just one more push now Patty. Push as hard as you can" Penny told her daughter.

An ear-splitting scream echoed throughout the whole manor. The next minute, the cries of a baby came from one of the bedrooms.

"You did it. I'll let you hold her while I go get some water to clean her up." Penny said as she handed over a bundle of blankets and left the room.

"Hello there, my precious baby girl. I am your mommy and I want you to know I always will. I am sorry but your daddy and I have to let someone else take care of you. We will always love you and think about you." She placed a kiss on her daughters' forehead.

"Hello my beautiful grandbabies, on you go and eat what Sam made for you. Sam, could I speak with you in the dining room." She ushered Prue, Piper and Phoebe over to the table and exited the room.

"Has Patty had the baby?" Sam asked

"Yes. I will clean her up and then come down when she is and let you know so you can see her." She said and she re-entered the kitchen to get some water and a cloth.

"Hey, there are my beautiful girls!" Sam whispered. He went over to the bed and gave both Patty and his daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"Sam, I don't want to give her up. I cannot! We do not know who will take care of her. Hell, she does not even have a name and they probably will not give her a name beginning with P!

"Why don't we name her then? There's Pamela and Pandora and Paige…"

"I like Payton. Payton sounds nice, what do you think baby?" Patty cooed at the baby in her arms.

"It's perfect. Hello, my beautiful baby girl Payton, I am your daddy. I love you so much."

At the sound of the name Payton, the baby girl gurgled and reached up an arm towards Sam.

"Patty, we have to do this tomorrow morning. I don't want to now that I've seen her but you know what will happen if the elders find out! We need to take her to the nun tomorrow, any later and we run the risk of the Elders taking her from us forever. At least this way we have the chance to see her again. Now get some rest. I will hold her until your mum can get the old Bassinet down from the attic." Sam took Payton into his arms and Patty lay down and closed her eyes.

Patty woke to Sam hunched over a bassinet next to the bed, arms protecting baby Payton from any harm. A bath to clean up was sorely called for as Patty crossed the room to the door, closing it quietly behind her.

Sam stood in Patty's room with little Payton in his arms, wrapped in a pink blanket wearing with the letter 'P' on it and wearing a little pink dress when she re-entered the room to awake the pair.

"We need to go now, Patty. Before the girls wake up," He walked over to her, handing Payton to her. "Your mother already bound her powers. She will only use them if she is in extreme danger."

"Let's go then, before I change my mind again," Patty said and then the three were absorbed in many blue lights.

"Sister, we pray that you will take our daughter and find her a good home. Her name is Payton. The family who adopt her may give her a middle name. Please find her a good home." Patty reluctantly handed over her youngest daughter to the sister.

"Blessed Be." The pair, engulfed in the tiny blue lights once more, left Payton sound asleep in the sister's arms.


	2. Chapter 1

7th of August 1994

"Hey mum, can I get some money? The girls and I were thinking of going to the cinema." Lily Evans said, coming down the stairs and entering the living room.

Lily Evans was a witch fresh from her sixth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She naturally had brown hair, although a potion blew up on her when she was in her first year. Lily had green eyes and a pale complexion.

"Lily, I need to talk to you. It's really important." Her mother, Violet, said.

"Sure, I'll be 5 minutes. I'm just going to fix my hair. It does not want to sit right today." She said walking back upstairs and into her bedroom.

5 minutes later she returned.

"What is it mum?" she said, taking a seat on the couch beside her.

"Lily, before I say this, you need to remember that your father, Petunia and I, all love you and it doesn't change a thing."

"Mum, what is it? You can't just say something like that and then not expect me to freak out."

"Lily, there's really no easy way to say this so I am just going to say it. You're adopted. Since your birthday was last week and in the magical world you are technically an adult me and your father thought you had the right to know."

"What? I'm adopted! How could you not have told me? "

"We didn't want you to feel any less special than Petunia, or Rose. You have every right to be angry but Petunia doesn't remember; she was only a young child. Rose, she remembered and she treated you the same as Petunia." Violet said, taking a teacup from its place on the coffee table and swirling its contents.

"Are you going to tell Petunia? She has a right to know, does she not?" Lily stared at Violet, pleading for an answer.

"It's your decision Lily. You know how fickle your sister is and remember all too well the way she treated you after you found out you were a witch." Violet stood and walked towards a picture hanging on the wall above the fireplace. Three girls stood in a garden, smiling, holding either lilies, roses or petunias.

"I think I should tell her. It wouldn't be right otherwise. Do you know who my biological parents are?" Lily asked, not moving from her seat on the couch. Violet turned around and went to a drawer in the side cabinet.

"We don't know." Violet stated. Her eyes full of regret and sorrow. "All we know is that you were born in San Francisco and your parents named you Payton. They handed you into a sister in a church because they couldn't take care of you."

"I'm American." Lily asked, her anger rising with every second that passed. "And I'm not even called Lily!" her anger reaching its maximum.

"Calm down dear. To us, you will always be Lily. Lily is your second first name, and we decided to call you that because we didn't want you to feel different from your sisters. You were a beautiful baby, you had bright green eyes the day we met you."

"Do you have my birth certificate mum? I want to see this for myself."

Violet pulled a sheet from the drawer and handed it to Lily.

_Payton_

_Born to Halliwell, Wilder_

_Born 2nd August 1977_

_7 Pounds 7 ounces._

Lily was starting to calm down and face reality. She turned around to her mother, her eyes full of pain.

"So all I need to do is find someone with a connection to this church and with either one of those last names. What church was it?"

"St Joseph's church. The Sisters' name was Sister Agnes." Violet said. Relief was evident in her voice. "I have the clothes you were left in. You were left on the 3rd of August. Not even a day old."

"I wonder who they are. My biological parents I mean. I wonder why they left me as well. They must not have wanted me. Mum, do you think we could go to San Francisco before the new term? I want to find them and ask them why." Lily said as she looked up, her eyes imploring and begging. "We could go to that church and ask them about my biological parents and try to track them down."

"Sure sweetie. I'll ask your dad when he gets in from work. I'll ask Pet if she wants to come or stay with your aunt. We can't go for more than two weeks though because you need to get your school supplies. We would also need to leave within the next week. I'll tell you tonight if we are going, otherwise, we will go over the Christmas break as a family to find your biological family."

"Mum, you know I will always count you and dad as my parents. Petunia and Rose as my sisters as well. I don't need a sheet of paper to tell me you are my family."

"Oh Lily, you are the kindest girl I know." Her mum replied, tears forming in her eyes. "Now, would you like to see the dress and blanket you were left in? They are so small."

"Yeah, I'd love to!"

"I will be two minutes, there in my room with your sister's things." And Violet left the room with a spring in her step, despite her age.

'What am I doing in Britain if I'm American? Who are my parents? Why did they leave me? What about any other family I have? This is all so confusing.' Lily's thoughts scrambled, trying to form into questions in her mind.

"Here you go sweetie." Violet broke Lily from her musings.

"When did we move to Britain? Seeing as I am American, you had to have adopted me in America." Lily asked, taking the baby items out of the box, one by one, and laying them carefully on her knees.

"When you were 6 months old darling. Your dad had a post at a university in San Francisco. We didn't know how long we would be there. We wanted another baby so much, but after Petunia we couldn't have another. A couple of weeks after you were born; your father and I left Rose and Petunia with a friend and went to visit a home. One of the women who worked there told us that a baby had come to them but the police couldn't find the parents at all. We were the first ones to see you. We fell in love instantly. Once the paperwork was out of the way, we got you home. Your sisters, they just stared at you. Rose, well she was already old enough to hold Petunia and help with her when she was born and she wanted to do the same. She constantly hovered over your crib in case you started to cry and needed something. Petunia on the other hand, she just stared at you to see if you were real. Every so often she would go in to the nursery and check to see if you were still here. Then we got word that your father had been offered a position at Oxford, and how could he say no to that. We moved back here after he got everything settled and that was that." Violet rambled. She held the baby clothes close and lifted a blanket from the bottom of the box. It was white with orange stitching around the sides. In one corner sat a purple 'P'.

"I need some time to think this over. I'm going to call the girls and tell them I can't make it. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Lily

Around four Lily heard a bang coming from the front door, when her father, George, returned home. He had entered the house a couple of minutes previously and Petunia was out with friends. She grabbed her wand just in case it was Death Eaters.

"Mum, Get Down!" Lily shouted, seeing a beam of red light going towards her mother.

"Lily, behind you!" George shouted from his hiding place behind the couch, and ultimately giving it away.

Lily turned around to find a beam of green light heading her way.

'Oh shit.' Lily thought closing her eyes.

What Lily did not know was that she was absorbed in blue lights and disappeared for a second, just as the curse was about to hit her.

The Death Eaters all stood in awe. Coming out of their stupor, the Death Eaters killed Lily's parents while she tried to hit them with stunners.

A couple of minutes later, loud popping sounds could be heard throughout the house. The Order of the Phoenix and Aurors apparated into the house. There was a short battle between the two sides, with red, blue and green rays of light coming from their wands. The Death Eaters left abruptly after they had lost too many men to continue fighting and win.

"Lily, are you alright?" Professor Dumbledore asked. The Aurors ran over to Lily's parents to check their status.

"Where are my parents?" she replied, standing and dusting pieces of the plaster off of her jumper.

"Lily, we are sorry. They were hit with the" Professor Dumbledore started but was interrupted by the cries of Lily. Her parents dead.

A couple of minutes of awkward silence passed as the Order and Aurors tidied up the house and watched Lily with her broken heart.

"Lily, gather your things. We need to get you out of here before Death Eaters come back."

"What will happen to my parents?" Lily said, wiping her tears away from her stained face.

"We will take them to St Mungo's until you and your sister make arrangements."

"I need Petunia. I have to tell her."

"She is not here. Lucky that she was not"

"Where are we going to be staying?"

"You will be staying at headquarters in case there are any more attacks. Petunia, well we do not know where she will stay, but rest assured we will place a guard on her. You will not lose another sister Lily" Dumbledore looked at the picture of the three sisters, now hanging lopsided on the wall.

"I need to see Petunia, and then I need to go to San Francisco for a couple of days. I have to! My parents and I were maybe going to go; they hadn't told me if we were going yet."

"Lily, you cannot leave the country just now. We are at war. You would make the Death Eaters follow you and take Voldemort's reign of terror with you also." Dumbledore stated. He stood up and his voice getting louder and sterner.

"You do not understand! I need to find my parents!" Lily said, tears started to roll down her already tear stained cheeks.

"Your parents are here Lily." Dumbledore stated in a softer voice.

"My adoptive parents, yes. My biological parents are in San Francisco. I have to find them. My parents and I were planning to leave this week if we were going." Lily said and looked around the room, trying to locate her parents.

"How long have you known about your adoption Lily?"

"My mum told me this morning. I was in my room when the Death Eaters attacked because I needed to think things over."

"Lily, I must insist that you stay at headquarters, until it is safe enough for you to go to San Francisco."

"I _need to _see Petunia then before I go." Lily stated. She stopped walking and crossed her arms.

"Very well, but, you will have two Aurors and a member of The Order with you." Dumbledore announced and two Aurors and an old man stepped forward.

"Mr Hudson will take you to headquarters. We will pack everything in your room and set up your room at Headquarters." Dumbledore said and they walked up the stairs, leaving Lily in the hall by herself.

Lily picked up the telephone receiver and dialled in Petunias friends' number.

"Hey, Jodie, its Lily. Is Petunia at your house?"

"Yeah she is. Do you need her back home?"

"Yes. Can you tell her to be real quick though?"

"Sure. I'll talk to you later Lily." Petunia's friend said.

"Bye!" said Lily and she put down the receiver.

"She will be here in about five minutes. Could one of you tell Professor Dumbledore that please?" Lily looked up towards where her room was. "Petunia doesn't like magic so I would appreciate it if it were only you three here when I tell her."

"Sure Miss Evans. We will be back promptly."

Lily sat down on the couch trying to understand all that had happened. She had found out she was adopted and her adoptive parents were killed, all in one day. The sound of the front door slamming dragged Lily from her musings.

"Lily? Where are you?" a voice shouted from the hall.

"In here Pet!" shouted Lily, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Hey. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" questioned Petunia, her eyes full of concern.

"You might want to sit down Petunia."

"What is it?"

"Mum and dad are dead." Lily said, even more tears started leaking from her eyes.

"What do you mean they are dead?" said Petunia, her voice full of confusion. "They can't be dead!"

"Yes they can. Bad wizards killed them. They came here looking for me. Mum and dad got caught in the fight. Dad saved me, but ended up getting himself killed." Lily recounted, tears now freely rolling down her cheeks from her red, swollen eyes.

"So it is your fault they are dead." Petunia said, her voice rising.

"No! It isn't! It's Voldemort's fault! He sent the bad wizards here." Lily said softly, as her throat grew hoarse from all the crying.

"After you!" said Petunia, standing up from her seat on the couch. "How can you even be my sister?" she shrieked.

"I'm not your sister, not biologically anyway." Lily said standing up from the couch and walking over to the fireplace.

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I am saying is that I'm adopted. I was given up before I was one day old. Mum and I were going to tell you tonight. She told me this morning." Lily said. Her voice was full of anguish and pain.

"I don't ever want to see you again!" Petunia cried as she ran towards the stairs "It's your fault they're dead!" she shouted once she reached the top

Lily sat on the couch, her eyes leaking more tears than they had ever done.

"Miss Evans, we must leave." Mr Hudson said, coming back into the room upon hearing Petunia's room door slam shut.

"Give me two minutes. I need to tell Petunia I can't stay here." Lily said calmly and took to the steps.

"Petunia, you have to stay with Aunt Patrice. You can't stay here, it's not safe. She will look after you. I am going to stay at my school. My headmaster is going to station people around." Lily said as she walked closer to Petunia and placed her hand on her arm.

"Get away from me! You FREAK!" she shrieked again.

"This will be the last time you see me then, at least until the summer. After the next school year I am leaving for San Francisco to find my adoptive parents but I will come by and see you before I go. You are still my sister and I don't need a sheet of paper to tell me that. "

"You are not my sister. Sisters don't get each other killed and then get their parents killed. Go to San Francisco, see if I care!" Petunia said as she pushed her sister from the room and slammed the door in her face.

"I did not kill Rose! I was ten and she was driving. How could I have killed her?" Lily shouted at the door, sinking to the floor and hugging her knees. Sobs wracked through her body, her breath hitching in her throat. She tried to calm down, but she could not. The day had been too much for her to handle. Finding out she was adopted, her parents being murdered in front of her eyes and then her sister blaming her for the deaths of everyone around her.

"Mr Hudson, I am ready to go." Lily shouted from the hall after composing herself. She looked at the portrait hanging on the wall. Rose was on her left and Petunia on her right. She had neither of them now, Rose died seven years before and now Petunia had all but disowned her.

"Lily, are you sure that you are ready to go?" the man asked, coming in from the hall and looking at the portrait.

"Yes. If I don't leave now Petunia will blow a gasket." Lily answered, talking one last look around the room before disappearing with a pop.


	3. Chapter 2

Once Lily had settled into her new room, she was free to roam the headquarters. She mostly spent her time in the library trying to find the names Halliwell and Wilder.

"Lily, I have got your Hogwarts letter here." Said Dumbledore one night, as he entered the library after dinner. He handed her the letter, which she ripped open furiously.

"I'm head girl. Who is head boy?" she asked, her voice slightly husky from spending her time around all the dusty books.

"James is, my child." Dumbledore replied with that everlasting twinkle in his eye.

"No, it can't be! I can not work with an ignorant snob!" she said as she slammed her book shut and put it on the table beside of her.

"He is, Miss Evans. I can assure you that he is not arrogant, a snob or ignorant. His grades rival yours."

"Do they really. I had no idea."

"Yes. I will escort you tomorrow to Diagon Alley. I had money withdrawn from your bank account and changed into our currency. We will leave at nine thirty exactly. I suggest you take some time away from these books. I have also been researching for you, but I have yet to yield any results."

"I don't expect to find anything in these books anyway. They are too old. I suspect I will only find out in San Francisco." She said as she stood up and placed the book back in its place on the bookshelf.

"So, nine thirty? I shall be ready then. Thank you sir, for all of your help." She said as she got up from her seat and headed towards her room.

The next day's trip to Diagon Alley was uneventful. Lily bought all of her school supplies and still had a considerable amount of money left over. As they were heading towards the leaky cauldron to leave, they walked past the Magical Menagerie, where a kitten was sitting in the window, looking very sad.

"Sir, may I stop in here and have a look." Lily asked, tearing her eyes away from the kitten for a minute.

"Yes, you may. No longer than 15 minutes though, there is a meeting soon." He answered as he looked at the kitten lily was looking at.

Lily entered the shop excitedly and ran over to have a closer look at the kitten.

"May I help you miss?" said a sales woman as she approached Lily.

"Yes, what kind of cat is this?" she asked with her eyes always on the cat.

"This is a male Calico cat. He is around 6 weeks old." She said also looking at the cute cat.

"How much is he?" she asked looking away from him.

"3 Galleons and 10 sickles."

"I'll take him. Could I also get a carrier, a bed, food, some toys and a collar"?

"Yes, just go and pick them out and we will get this fellow ready."

Lily went around the shop and picked out blue toys and a carrier.

"That will be 15 galleons in total Miss." The cashier said as she placed the carrier on the desk.

"Are you able to get the collar inscribed?"

"Yes, it is 7 sickles."

"Can I get Chico put on it please?"

"Yes, 2 minutes" the cashier said as she picked up the collar and said a spell.

"Here you are Miss. That is 15 galleons and 7 sickles please." She said and Lily handed over the money.

Lily lifted the carrier very carefully, shrunk the rest of her purchases and placed them in her handbag.

"Sir, I'm done." She said as she exited the shop.

"Let us go back then. And who just this be?" he asked as he placed his finger in the carrier for little Chico to play with.

"He's called Chico. Now can we go? I don't like hanging around places anymore."

"Yes of course." He said and the two left the alley and headed back to Headquarters.

The rest of the summer passed with Lily sitting in the library with Chico by her side, reading up and trying to find her family.

The day before she was due to return to Hogwarts, Dumbledore entered the library as Lily was sitting on the chair stoking Chico while reading a book. If one did not know any better, they would have thought Chico was reading the book also.

"Lily, you must be ready by nine tomorrow morning. We will leave at half nine and go straight to the train. We will meet James in the heads department. I suggest you tear yourself away from the books for a while and enjoy your last few hours of the holiday. Remember dinner will be ready at 6."

"Yes sir. Sir, what will happen next summer to me? I mean I have nowhere to go. I feel as if I do not even belong here." Said lily as she closed her book and moved Chico onto her lap.

"You can do whatever you wish. You can get a job, buy a house. Whatever you so wish." Dumbledore said as he predicted what Lily was going to say next.

"You could also move to another country if you wanted."

"So I could go to San Francisco and find my family?"

"Yes. Now go and enjoy the sun, you look deathly pale." He said as he ushered Lily out of the room.

"Sir," Lily said as she turned around, "I've been wondering, on the school register, was my name put down as Lily or something else?"

"It was put down as Lily I am sure. Why do you ask child?"

"Its just that Lily is my middle name. Payton is my first name. Do you think it could be changed to Payton?"

"Yes, I will do it as soon as I return to my office tonight."

"Thanks." She said as she exited the room

(A/N: Lily will now be referred to as Payton from now on. This is to avoid confusion.)

The next day went smoothly, and the next, and the next. It was rapidly approaching Christmas and Voldemort had been lying low since the attack on Lily.

"Sir, Voldemort has been lying very low this year. Do you think he is planning something?" Payton asked one night while at a Heads meeting with James.

"Yes Payton, I believe he is, although I am not sure what. I would ask you to keep a close watch on your fellow students and tell me if anyone is acting strange."

"Yes sir, of course sir." Payton answered.

"James you are free to go, I would like to speak with Payton a minute." He said and James got up and left the room.

"Payton, I would like you to either stay here or at headquarters this holiday." He said as he took off his glasses and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Yes sir, I would like to stay here then, with my friends."

"Of course, you may go" Dumbledore said and Payton in turn left the room also.

The Holidays were also uneventful. The main school exams were coming up so many decided to stay over Easter to make use of the library for their OWL's and NEWT's.

The exams passed as they always did, full of stress, arguments in the common room and silence.

The end of the year came and Payton decided to move to San Francisco. She would stay in a hotel until she found a flat. Chico had already been put in quarantine for the journey. Payton had missed him, but she also wanted to take him with her. It was a sacrifice she was willing to take.

The school year was almost finished and Payton had said a teary goodbye to most of her friends, she now only needed to say goodbye to one group of people, The Marauders.

"Remus, I will miss you so much! You are truly a great friend, you know that. I'll phone you once I'm settled in and you can come over and visit. Don't bring the others, they will destroy the place." Payton said as she faked a laugh.

"I will. I'll miss you too. You helped keep me together." He said as he broke the embrace with tears running down his face.

"Peter, no matter what anyone says, you are a special man. I mean, who else could have survived the pranks this lot pulled on you. I'll come and visit sometime soon ok?" she said as she pulled him into a friendly embrace.

"Sirius, try and keep out of trouble alright. And I don't want to read the newspapers and see you have destroyed a whole city with a prank of yours." She said as she laughed again.

"I'll try Pay, I'll try," he said as he pulled her into a hug.

"Now James, I don't want to hear you've gotten yourself killed with this Auror business, or you're Quidditch alright. I would prefer it if you stayed in one piece alright."

"Yes Mum," he said as he laughed." Ill miss you Payton. You know I will."

"Yes I know. Well the feast is about to start. Shall we?" she said as she left the common room.

The next day was full of tears as everyone said goodbye to everyone and left the platform for the last time for many years.

Payton went to a Hotel and stayed the night and transformed her trunk into a suitcase and repacked it.

The next day she left for San Francisco.


	4. Chapter 3

The flight to San Francisco was very long and tiring. As soon as Payton landed San Francisco International Airport, she went straight to the Saint Paul hotel until she could find an apartment to live in.

"Hello. I was hoping you could help me. I saw an advert for an apartment in the paper this morning. In the Parkmerced." Payton said, about 1 week after she arrived in San Francisco.

"Oh yes, the Parkmerced. A new build facility. State of the art. Has parking, allows pets and air conditioning." Said the woman behind the desk, who was called Susan.

"Would I be able to see it? It sounds fantastic." Payton said with her eyes full of excitement. She would be one step closer to finding her family if she had a place to call her own instead of a dingy hotel room.

"Certainly. We could go just now. Are you able to make your own way?" asked Susan as she picked up her jacket, bag, brochure and keys.

"No, I'm new in town actually. I could get a taxi though."

"I could take you if you want?"

"You could? That would be fantastic! Thank you."

"No problem. Come on then." Susan said as she told her assistant that she would be going to a viewing and to man the phones.

Half an hour later the pair arrived at the Fillmore Centre.

"And this is the open-plan living room, and dining room. The balcony is through the French doors. Susan said as she showed Payton around.

"The kitchen is over here. This is the bedroom, and the bathroom and walk in closet are over to your left. I'll leave you to look around." Susan said as she moved back into the living room.

Payton moved over to the window in the bedroom. She could get used to this. The view was spectacular. She could see the ocean from the window. She guessed that the view would be even better from the balcony

After a good ten minutes looking around, Payton went back out to talk to Susan.

"How much is it for this apartment?"

"It is $30,000. It has a $3000 deposit on it. Many people are trying to get apartments in this building, so you had better make a move fast."

"Who do I go and see about buying this particular apartment?"

"The Leasing Office, its in the building. Would you like to go there today or at a later date?"

"Today, if that is possible."

"We shall go directly there then. Follow me."

The pair went down to the basement offices. Once they got there a snobbish man was at the desk.

"Susan Warner. What pleasure do I have of seeing you here?"

"This is…"

"Payton Evans…"

"Yes Payton Evans. She is wanting to purchase apartment 143"

"Yes, apartment 143. Newly refurbished. There is a $3000 deposit. This covers your move in price and security deposit."

"Yes. If I pay today, when would I be able to move in?"

"7 days."

"Really, that soon?"

"Yes. What term would you like to take your lease over?"

"1 year I think. I can always renew."

Payton paid the deposit with her credit card as she had yet to move her money from England to America.

"Thank you. I will see you in one week then" said the man as Payton and Susan left the room.

"Thank you for your help Susan."

"That's what I am here for. There is a bus service just down the road. Nice meeting you" Susan said as she shook Payton's hand.

"And you." Payton said as she left the building.

"She doesn't know what she is getting into." Said Susan as she left.

One week later, Payton was moving into the apartment. She had already gotten her large items of furniture moved in earlier in the day. Now she was moving small items. It took her all day to get the apartment set up the way she wanted it to look.

She was sitting in front of the television eating Chinese when her phone went.

"Hello? Who is this?" she answered, as she was not aware of anyone who had her number.

"Hello, Payton? It's Remus. I phoned the hotel you were staying in, but they said you had moved here."

"Oh, how nice of them. How is everyone back in England?"

"Well, the Deatheaters are on a frenzy. We think they are trying to find you. They will have to turn over the whole of Britain before they do though. How is everything there?"

"Well I just moved in and I am watching the television and eating dinner."

"Oh, I'm not interrupting am I?"

"No. There is usually a reason you phone. What's wrong?"

"Jenny's dead Pay. Voldemort's doing. Trying to find you no doubt."

"Oh no. She is. I don't believe it. Wont nobody stop him?"

"We're trying Pay, we are trying. Dumbledore has this resistance called the or…."

"Order of the phoenix I know. I stayed at their headquarters last summer. Well I'm getting to know San Francisco slightly. I know of a good laundrette in the area. Now all I need is a job and a car, and I'm set! I'm trying to live as a muggle. It will be so much easier than trying to hide my magic all of the time."

"Hey Pay, I'm going have to go. Order meeting. I'll tell everyone your asking for them and give my condolences to Jenny's family. James says hi as well."

"I'll talk to you next week then?"

"Yes, definitely. I might even let James or Sirius talk as well"

"Bye Remus!" Payton said after their conversation.

After hanging up, Payton was not in the mood for food any more so she binned it and sat watching television all night.

The next morning, Payton was reading the newspaper she bought while doing some shopping for food and drink, when she saw an advert for a secretarial job in social services. She phoned up later that day and managed to get an interview. She thanked her adoptive parents at this time as they had made her take muggle classes during the summer in order for her to live in whatever world she wanted.

She decided to go shopping for a car and new clothes so that she would look the part for the job.

The next day, Payton woke up at 7, got a shower, styled her hair, go dressed and applied makeup in time for her to leave at half 8 to get up to Richmond in time for 10 o'clock. She didn't know how long it would take for her to get there so she left herself plenty of time for the subway and a taxi.

"Good Morning Miss Evans. If you come this way please," Said the main social worker in the office.

"I see that you took your examinations in England." The man said as he pointed to a seat in front of his desk.

"Yes, I was adopted and my adoptive parents were English, and moved back home after everything was finalised." Payton said as she sat down.

"Ah, yes. This shows that you had a summer job in a law firm as their sectary."

"Yes, 3 days a week and Saturday morning. I did general tasks such as filing, answering phones, running errands…"

"Yes, general indeed. This job has the potential for promotion to junior social worker."

"I'm very interested in helping people who were like myself, put into care when they were days old. And also in helping the old and everyone else. I've always wanted to help people. This job will help that dream."

"I am sure it will, Miss Evans. I would like you to have the job. You start on Monday. If you give your details to Annette on the way out, everything will be set up."

"Thank you. This means the world to me." Payton said as she shook her new bosses hand and left the office.

She gave Annette her details on the way out as instructed and went in search of a car.

She found a new car dealer near her apartment.

"How may I help you miss?" a sales person said as she was looking at a silver Nissan Maxima.

"Yes. I like this car, how much is it?" she said liking the look and feel of the car.

"It is $9,000 for this car. A very nice car if I say so myself. A handle amazingly, has a radio and tape system, roll down windows. 3 litre engine." He said as he walked around the car, admiring its beauty.

"Yes. I would like to buy it." Payton said as she followed the man.

"Yes, just come up to the office and we will sort everything out."

They spent the next 2 hours sorting everything out and sending emails to people.

"The car is now yours. Here are the keys. Here is a number for car insurance. You know in case of an accident.

Payton took the keys and set off to her apartment.

The next few months were spent with Payton working as hard as she could, and it paid off. She was promoted to junior social worker, with a substantial pay rise and rise in working hours. She had hardly enough time to find her family as it was, with having to pay for the price of her flat, car and bills.

A year had soon passed and she was still no closer to finding her family.


	5. Chapter 4

1 year after Payton had moved to San Francisco, she was sitting in a coffee shop waiting on her date. He was supposed to meet her half an hour ago. She couldn't believe she was being stood up, and him as well. She grabbed her coffee and was walking to leave. While she was looking in her bag for her car keys, she bumped into a woman with short black hair, and her coffee spilled all over them.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I didn't see you." Payton said to her as she looked up. She was startled to see someone who looked very similar to her.

"It's no problem. I'm Prue."

"Payton. I'm so sorry about your suit. If there's anything I can do…"

"It's fine. Well got to go. See you around." Prue said as she walked off in the direction on Bucklands Auction house.

When Payton got back to her car, she started to wonder. Had she seen this 'Prue' before? They did look very similar. She didn't have time to ponder these questions however, as she was needed back at work in 30 minutes.

In Prue's office

"Hey Phoebe. Could you run by the office with another jacket for me? Some girl ran into me over at the Coffee shop."

"Sure. I'll be there in about 10."

"Thanks" Prue said as she hung up the phone.

The girl she had run into looked very familiar to her. She looked like her mum, but that wasn't possible. She didn't have any other sisters, and her Grams had no other children. She shook off the notions and gathered her folders together, ready to go down to the next auction as soon as Phoebe showed up with another suit jacket for her.

A couple of months later, Payton was sitting in her Apartment when the doorbell went.

"James? What are you doing here?" Payton said. "Come inside, come." And she ushered him over to the couch.

"He killed them, pay. He killed them!"#

"He killed who? Who killed who?"

"Voldemort! He killed my parents. Right in front of me. I just got out of hospital. The order sent me here to stay with you. If that's alright."

"Of course it is. Have you got any bags or anything?"

"Yeah, 2 secs." He stood up and pulled out 3 small squares and said a spell. Before them now were 3 suitcases.

"All of my stuff is in them. I hope you don't mind." James said as he sat back down again.

"No, James. Its fine. Stay as long as you need to. Now I have a few rules for while you are staying here. No magic! We live as muggles and have muggle jobs."

"Muggle, alright I can do that. I did muggle studies so it should be alright."

"You did muggle studies?"

"Yeah, at nights. I sat the exam in private. I even sat muggle exams over the summer. In case Voldemort decided to target me and I had to live in hiding. Good thing I did too."

"Yeah. Would you like something to eat? Its pretty late and I know I haven't eaten anything since lunch."

"Its only lunch time though? How can it be later than lunch?"

" 8 hours time difference. Its half 8 just now. Chinese sound fine?"

"Yeah. Could I get one of those Chicken curry things. I've always wanted to try one."

"Sure, be back in a minute. Help yourself to any drinks that are in the fridge."

James walked over to the fridge and found a can of cola. He grabbed one for Payton.

"Food will be here in half an hour. Want to watch a video? I just got the exorcist last week and haven't watched it yet."

"Sure." James said as he sat on the couch while Payton set up the VCR.

They sat watching it for half an hour until the front door bell rang. James started to scream when he heard it.

"James, your such a big baby. Its only the food, don't worry." She said as she laughed.

James sat there while Payton got the food. Could he really have gotten scared at a film? He started to laugh. It was ridiculous, it wasn't real.

"Here you go, big scardey cat." Payton said as she passed him a tray with his food on it.

After the film had finished Payton cleared up the remains of dinner.

"James, I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch. I only have one bedroom."

"It's fine Pay. It can't be that bad."

"Sure it ain't. Well I'm turning in. I have work tomorrow, so I'll wake you up before I go." she said as she stifled a yawn. "Night James."

The next morning, Payton found James sprawled across the floor. She started to laugh when he gave out a large snore.

"What, why are you laughing?" James said groggily as he sat up and massaged his back.

"I thought you were sleeping on the couch? And what's with the snoring?" she said as she burst out laughing again.

"I thought the floor would be comfier. And I do not snore!"

"Yes you do. Now would you like breakfast? I have to go soon. I'll pick you up here after work and take you on a tour of San Francisco."

"Sure, breakfast sounds good." He said as he sat on the couch.

10 minutes later, a spread of bacon and toast was on the table.

"Eat as much as you want. There's food in the fridge for your lunch. I finish at four, so I'll be back around half four. And please do not destroy the place." She said as she picked up her jacket and bag.

"What do you work as anyway?" James said as he picked up some toast and started to butter it.

"I work in social services. Oh and remember no magic. None nadda. I don't want deatheaters apparating here." She said as she walked out of the door.

"Now I remember why I love her." James said after he was sure Payton had left.

James spent the day sitting around the apartment. He had went downstairs for a while and found mail in a box which had Payton's apartment number on it. It also had the newspaper in it. He took it all upstairs and sat reading the newspaper. He went straight to the jobs section. If he was going to act and live in Payton's apartment like a muggle, then he would work like a muggle. He found many jobs, which didn't need a lot of qualifications. He flicked through the pages but found none. He threw the paper down and it was as if the paper knew what he was wanting, as it opened up at a shop for rent. He had plenty of money due to his parent's deaths so he decided to ask what Payton thought.

"Hey, ready to go?" Payton said as she stepped out of the bathroom. She was now out of her work clothes, and in jeans, boots and a halter-top.

"Yeah. Hey, What do you think of me opening a shop? I mean, if I'm going to be living with you, I don't want it to seem that you took in a drunk Hobo or whatever." James said as they walked out of the apartment.

"Yeah, you should. Do you know anything about running a shop?"

"Well, my parents owned a shop in Diagon alley, and I would help out during the holidays. I would do stock control and accounts for them. It was fun."

"You could own a shop then. What kind of shop would you own?"

"Well, a sports shop. I used to play muggle sports when I was young because I went to a muggle primary until I went to Hogwarts. My mum thought it would be a good way to educate me about muggles and how they lived."

"That would be amazing. You could sell everything then. Gym equipment, clothes… everything basically. I could help you set it up."

"I thought you were over here to find your family?"

"I don't think that's going to happen any time soon. There are so many Halliwell's here. I would be at it forever. So, I'm taking a break from that for now and focussing on my job. Hopefully I will get promoted soon. I would really like to he an actual social worker, instead of a junior social worker."

"Yeah, want to come and check out this place at the weekend then?"

"Sure. Now lets go. We have to stop in at the supermarket to get food." She said as she walked to the car.

When they got to the supermarket and had bought all of the food they needed, it started to rain. They started to run to the car as fast as they could to stop the paper bags from ripping.

When they re-entered the apartment, the two were soaking. They put the shopping on the counter and James went out to the balcony. He loved the rain and the smell it brought. A couple of minutes later Payton came out.

"James, come inside. It's pouring! She said as she stepped closer to James.

"Payton," he said as he looked into her eyes. Those deep green eyes. He seemed to get lost in them. Payton stared back into his stormy blue eyes. They seemed so troubled, lost and vulnerable. They looked deep into each other's eyes for several minutes. The eyes hold back no secrets. They could each see the love that they held for the other, but had suppressed for the many years that they had known each other.

As a clap of thunder sounded, James had decided to make his move. He leaned in towards Payton and touched her lips with his own. It was not an urgent kiss, not an ordinary kiss. It was a kiss, which he poured all of his love into. He was surprised when Payton deepened the kiss. Soon the pair was running out of air and had to pull apart.

"Payton, I'm sorry. I did not mean for that to happen. I'll just go inside now." James said, his face turning bright red.

"No James. If I hadn't wanted it, would I have kissed you back?"

"No I suppose not. I love you Payton Lily Evans"

"And I you James Potter."

"Will you go out with me?" James asked, as he looked deep into her emerald green eyes.

"Yes." She said as she ran and hugged James.

The two re-entered the apartment many minutes later. Not realising that the minute they had confessed their love for the other, the rain had stopped.


	6. Chapter 5

Two more years had passed. It was now May of 1998. James had successfully opened his own sports shop a year previously and business was booming. Payton had been working as hard as she could in her social works department but she could not land the promotion she so desperately wanted.

Payton's office was closed on a Thursday so their workers could have a day off. James had decided to leave his deputy manager in charge for the day so that he and Payton could have some time to their selves. They had decided to have breakfast at the coffee shop that morning.

"James, I'm getting a weird feeling. It's as if I am supposed to be somewhere, but I have no idea where." Payton said as she placed her bagel back onto the plate.

"I'm sure its nothing. Just ignore it. It's your day off, enjoy it!" James said as he took the newspaper off of the table. Something urged Payton to take the paper off James and read the funeral notices, so she did.

"Hey! I was reading that!" James exclaimed as he tried to grab it back.

"I need it just now." She said as she started flipping through the pages until she got to the funeral notices for that day. There was only one.

"James, I think I just found out where I am supposed to be." She said as she held up the paper and pointed to the funeral notice for one Prudence Halliwell.

"Payton, I don't think you are. Have you ever met this woman before?" he said looking at the picture.

Payton stared at the picture for a few seconds before exclaiming,  
"Yes! I bumped into her and spilled coffee over her a few years back!"

"That hardly merits you to go to the funeral darling."

"But James, you don't understand! Its as if something is pushing me to go to the funeral!"

"Fine, we will go and get the car and change into something more appropriate then. Alright?"

"Yes. Lets go now." Payton said as she picked up her bag and left the coffee shop.

"Women." James muttered as he grabbed his paper and the remains of Payton's half eaten bagel, and followed her.

An hour and a half later, the couple arrived at the chapel at the Mausoleum. The service was about to start, so they took the seats at the back.

After the service, the pair went up to give their condolences to Prudence's family.

"We are so sorry for your loss" Payton said to the woman called Phoebe.  
"How did you know Prue?" She asked.

"I bumped into her at the coffee shop one day and kept meeting each other randomly there." Payton said adding more to the true story.

"I wonder why she never mentioned you? We told each other everything you know. Thanks for coming." Phoebe said as tears welled up in her eyes and she shook Payton's hand.

The next minute, Phoebe went very quiet with her eyes closed and she had a vision. In phoebes vision, she could see Payton and James, on top of a really tall building near other tall buildings, being attacked with fireballs and energy balls from a dark cloaked figure with a mutilated and tattooed face.

"Payton, I really think we should get going now." James said as phoebe was coming out of her vision.

"Yes, two minutes James. I really am sorry for your loss." Payton said as she caught up with James and left the chapel.

"What is it Phoebe? What did you see?" asked Leo, Phoebe's brother-in-law.

"That girl and her friend. They were being attacked by the source. We have to save them!" she said as she made to run after them.

"Phoebe, wait! You know we can't just go and tell them. For one they wouldn't believe us!" Phoebe's boyfriend Cole said as he grabbed her arm. "Where was the attack?"

"On top of a building. It was surrounded by lots of other tall buildings. All around the same size." She replied while looking at her sister.

"Phoebe, No way! I just buried one sister. Do you expect me to bury you as well!" she said with tears in her eyes and getting angrier by the minute.

"Piper, we have to save her! If we don't, she will die. I can't sit and know that she will die. I'm saving her, no matter what!" Phoebe said as she stormed out of the Chapel with Cole following behind her.

The couple went back to the Manor (Phoebe, Piper and Leo's house) to get changed into something more comfortable and to search on the Internet for where the attack might take place. Phoebe decided to scry for where her innocents were. They were in some apartment block.

"Phoebe, I might have found the place. It's some apartment building near the university. If we go now we can watch. Its almost 5." Cole said and Phoebe picked up her jacket and a pair of binoculars.

"Piper! Have the spell ready! Were going to save my innocents!"

"Phoebe, have you not remembered? That spell is a power of three spell!" Piper shouted downstairs from her bedroom.

"Just find a spell please!" she said as she and Cole shimmered out.

They waited on the rooftop until it was around 10 pm. Just when they were about to call it a night, Payton and James walked out onto the rooftop.

"It's so beautiful James. I love the stars!" Payton said as she looked up towards the clear, starry sky.

"Want me to tell you what they mean?" James said as he embraced Payton around the waist.

"What are they saying then Mr Potter?"

"They are saying..." he looked up and analysed the stars. "They are saying that trouble is on its way." He said as he gave out a long sigh.

1 minute later, there was a column of flames and the man from Phoebe's premonition appeared.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't Payton Lily Evans. Or is it Halliwell? I wondered when I would be seeing you." He said as he inched closer to her.

"Did he just Say Halliwell?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes, now watch" Cole said as he turned his attention back to the scene that was unfolding.

"You get away from her!" James shouted as he stood in front of her and pulled out his wand.

"You think that will work on me boy?" he said with a crooked smile, and then he raised his hand. James rose with it as though an invisible rope was pulling him. "You will have to do better than that!" he said as he flicked his hand and James went flying into the wall.

Payton was torn between fighting the man, or going over to check on James. Before she could make any decision, the man shot a fireball at her. Phoebe tried to warn her but her efforts were futile. Payton had disappeared in blue orbs.

"She can orb? Cole she can orb!" phoebe whispered loudly.

"Yes phoebe I saw." He said looking for Payton's reappearance.

Two seconds later she returned as James started to stir. The source disappeared in flames once more as Phoebe and Cole decided to leave their hiding place and check to see if they were alright.

"James! James, are you alright?" Payton said as she rushed over to him, ignoring Phoebe and Cole's existence.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Lets just go back down to the apartment." He said as Payton helped him up.

"Wait! That man might come after you again! You need to come to my house. Me and my sister can keep you safe!" phoebe shouted after them.

"I doubt you can." James said.

"Well if you get into any more trouble with this guy, come to 1329 Prescott Street." She said after them.

"Come on, lets go." Cole said as he embraced phoebe and shimmered out.

Back at the manor, Piper was trying to contact her deceased sister again.

'Hear my words, hear my cry,  
Spirit from the other side,  
Come to those who call you dear,  
Come to us and settle near.'

She chanted to toe 50th time that day. White balls of light started to appear, although it was not the person she had hoped for who turned up.

"Grams? Where is Prue? I said the spell for her to come, not you!" she said as she walked closer to the circle of candles her grandmother was standing in.

"Prue cannot come. She is still settling in.," she said as she stepped out of the circle and embraced he granddaughter in a warm hug.

While they were in their embrace, Phoebe and Cole shimmered in.

"Leo," phoebe said as she walked over to him, " can someone orb without knowing it? Our innocent could orb and she didn't know she had moved."

"I'll go check with the elders" he said as he was preparing to orb.

"Oh and also, could you check to see who Payton Evans or Payton Halliwell is? The Source did not know what one her last name was." She said and Leo orbed out.

"Oh dear. I never thought you would meet her." Grams said as she sat down on the couch.

"Meet who?" Piper said as she also moved over to the couch.

"I cannot say. I have been sworn to secrecy!" she said as she stood back up again.

"By who? Who swore you to secrecy?" Phoebe said.

"I did," said another voice as a new set of white orbs appeared in the circle.

"Mum. What is it?" Piper said as she went over to her mother.

"When you were almost four, and when phoebe was 2, I had another baby." She said as she also stepped out of the circle.

"What! We have another sister!" Piper exclaimed as Leo orbed back in.

"Hey, the elders said that people who are in extreme situations who are destined to be white lighters, can orb without knowing it. They also said that this Payton is your…"

"Our sister, yes we know." Piper said as she looked over to her mother and grandmother.

"Well you should know, Payton is your half sister." Grams said as she joined her daughter, Patty, over by the window.

"Let me get this straight. So, you had another daughter, in 1977, who is our half sister and is called Payton." Phoebe said as she went and sat over on the couch.

"Yes, she is my Whitelighter Sam's daughter. He put her up for adoption when she was a day old. You have to understand, witches and Whitelighter's falling in love was unthinkable! Never mind having children together." Patty said.

"Piper, we have to save her! The source is after her. I can't and won't sit here and do nothing. She has nothing to protect herself with!" Phoebe said as she made her way to the door.

"Phoebe, wait! There is one other thing you should know. I've watched all of my daughters and, well, Payton is capable of wand magic." Patty said.

"Wand magic? As in like say a spell and the wand does the work?" Piper said.

"Not exactly. She says a spell, any spell. It can be a personal gain spell, they do not have personal gain with wand magic, and the wand channels the magic and makes it stronger." Grams said.

"I still say we go after her." Phoebe said.

"We will see you girls soon. We must get back to Prue, she is still adjusting." Grams said.

"Tell her we love her." Piper said to their mother.

"She knows, and she loves you two as well." She replied just before she disappeared in white balls again.

"Well, lets go!" Phoebe said as she left the room, piper following suit.

They didn't make it all the way downstairs when Payton burst into the house with James following suit, holding their wands at the ready.

"You said we had to come here if this guy came back!" Payton shouted as James fired a red coloured spell.

"Payton, come over here." Piper shouted back as Cole ran over to help James keep the source away from the girls.

"Take our hands and say this" Phoebe said as she held a piece of paper out to Payton. They held hands, and the chandelier in the dinning room gave off a blinding blue light.

'Prudence, Patricia, Penelope, Melinda,  
Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace;  
Halliwell witches stand strong beside us;  
vanquish this evil from time and space.'  
The trio said. Cole also threw a number or energy balls and the source burst into flames and screamed in agonising pain.

"Is he gone?" Payton shouted over to James.

"Yeah, he's gone" he said as he walked over to the girls, "What were they lights all about."

"I think we can explain." Phoebe said, "Me and Piper are witches. Not the kind of witches who do wand magic. We are Wicca witches. He have powers. Piper can freeze time and blow things up. I can see the future and levitate."

"We think, no we know, that you are our sister." Piper said.

"What! I have sisters? I have been looking for my family for years! Ever since I found out I was adopted." Payton said as she sat on the couch.

"Do you know what the names on your birth certificate were?" Phoebe asked her.

"Ehh, it said my mothers last name was Halliwell, and my fathers was Wilder." She said as she held James' hand.

"Yup, that's right. Leo, get the Family tree" Piper said and Leo ran up to the attic to get it.

"See, our mothers name was Patricia Halliwell. She and mine and Pipers dad broke up, and she dated your father." Phoebe said as she unrolled the old piece of parchment.  
They finished unrolling it and saw the name 'Payton Lily Evans' being written on.

"Grams." Phoebe and Piper said at the same time as they looked up.

The rest of the night was spent talking amongst themselves and getting to know each other.


	7. Chapter 6

Payton and James were sitting in their dining area of the apartment one Saturday eating lunch when the doorbell went. Payton went to answer it.

"Phoebe! Hey, come on in!" she said as she ushered her in.

"Hey Pheebs" said James as he looked up from his plate.

"Hey. Payton, Piper and me sort of need your help. There's a shocker demon in the house. You may want to turn your lights out and not use any electricity until we vanquish him."

"We? How can you and piper not vanquish him?" she said as she grabbed James' plate from the table and went into the kitchen and put it in the sink.

"Well, it is a power of three spell, so that kind of means we need you to say it as well." Phoebe said as she walked into the kitchen also.

"Fine. This can't take long. Its only 1 spell that needs to be said, right?"

"Yes, we think it is. So are you coming over now?" Phoebe said.

"I'll swing by in an hour or two. James and me were going to swing by the shop and get the figures for this week. Well stop in on the way back. Maybe me you and piper could get some dinner tonight. Get to know each other better, you know. We haven't really been out."

"Yeah, me Leo and Cole could go to the Driving Range or something." James shouted in from the living room.

"Yeah, sure. I'll tell Piper. Just remember to come by alright."

"Ok. See you in a couple of hours. Tell the guys as well." Payton said as she escorted her sister to the door.

Once Phoebe had left, Payton went over to her bookcase. She had a book on fairy tales, which she had from her childhood. Her parents had written it for her when she was little. She opened the book to the story on the evil enchantress.

Payton was reading the book when James entered the room.

"Pay, I never knew you had a book on fairytales." He said as he picked out a folder from the drawers.

"Yeah, my parents wrote it for me when I was little. My favourite one was always the one on the evil enchantress."

"I don't believe I have heard that one. Tell me how it goes." He said as he lay down on the bed.

Once upon a time, there lived a handsome prince who was about to marry a beautiful maiden. But an evil Enchantress with dark powers wanted the Prince for herself, so she could become Queen and rule the entire kingdom. Well, in order to pull off that kind of magic, the evil Enchantress had to wait for a sign that her powers were at their darkest. Well, once the evil enchantress saw the sign, she locked away the beautiful maiden, and cast a spell on the unsuspecting Prince. "Bring together my Prince and me, let him fall on bended knee. I summon him to my side, that he may take me to be his destined bride.

After Payton said the spell, a portal opened up and a man, dressed in medieval attire stepped out.

"My fair maiden. Oh how I love thee." He said as he got down on his knee.

"Oops." Payton said as she looked at James.

"Yeah, a very BIG oops. I'm calling your sisters." He said as he got up from his seat on the bed and went over to the phone.

Payton looked apprehensively at the prince who was still down on bended knee in front of her.

"Ehh, hi…"

In the living room, James was phoning the manor.

"Hey, its James. We sort of have a problem over here. I think we need your help." He said.

"What has Payton done?" Piper asked.

"Erm, well, she was reading a fairytale, and there was a spell in it. She read it out and then next thing we know, a prince from the medieval times appeared out of this portal and proclaimed his undying love to Payton." He said in one breath.

"She said a spell! Out loud! That's it, were coming over there. We don't need prince charming wandering about San Francisco. We will be there in 1 minute." She said and hung up the phone.

James didn't need to wait a minute until a swirl of blue lights was seen.

"So where is Payton and prince charming?" piper asked.

"In the bedroom. This way" he said as he showed them the bedroom way to their room.

When they entered the bedroom, Phoebe burst out laughing. The prince was still down on one knee, but now he was reciting poetry.

"Why do you run away, my bride to be, why do you run away, won't you please come back to me?"

"What do you mean your bride to be? I am not your love!" she said to him, and then she noticed her sisters, James and Leo over by the door. She mouthed over to them 'help'.

"Oh what the hell." Piper said and she froze prince charming in his place.

"Thanks, now what do we do?" she said as she jumped off of the bed and ran over to her sisters.

"We send him back where he came from." Phoebe said as she looked over at the prince. "That's some catch you got there Pay, James I think you might have some competition." She said as she burst out laughing again.

"Ha ha, very funny. Now can we get rid of him please?" she said.

"Fine. Where's that book?" Piper said as she started to look around.

"Its here," James said as he lifted the book from the dresser.

Piper flicked through the book until she found what she was looking for.

"Here it is, now I'll re-word it." She said as she showed Phoebe.

Just before she said the spell, another portal opened up and the evil enchantress stepped out.

"Give me my prince!" she shouted.

"Yeah, because he is really yours! Ha, what a joke!" Payton told her.

The evil enchantress raised her arms and was bout to shoot something at her.

"Leo, quick! Get them both out of here!" Piper shouted as she looked towards the prince and unfroze him and froze the evil enchantress in her place.

Leo ran over and took Payton and the Prince away in a swarm of blue lights.

The evil enchantress started to break free from her temporary stance.

"Petrificus Totalus!" James shouted as she started to come closer. The evil enchantress just waved her hand and the spell disappeared.

"You think wand magic will work on me?" she said with an evil cackle. She raised her arm and threw James into the living room where he was knocked out cold.

"Erm, hi." Phoebe said as the enchantress started to come closer to her. She was about to speak, when she was also knocked back in the same fashion as James was.

"Ouch!" she said as she watched Piper being thrown in a similar way. The enchantress looked over at them. James came to and looked at her.

"Payton?" he said, obviously still very disorientated. Then the enchantress vanished with a puff of smoke.

James ran over to Piper and Phoebe and helped them up.

"I'm going to kill her, do you know that." Piper said as she dusted off her clothes.

"Yeah, sure you will." Phoebe said as straightened her jacket, "Leo!"

Leo orbed back n with the prince and Payton.

"Yeah, did you send her back?" he said as he moved the prince away from Payton as he started moving to wards her.

"No, we didn't. She disappeared before we could get her. She looked exactly like you Payton." Piper said.

"Yeah, if I didn't know better, I would say she was your twin. But from another time." James stated as he started straightening out the apartment.

"Wait, this sounds kind of familiar. People from the past who are the double of us. Ring any bells piper?" Phoebe said as she went over to help James lift a couch back into place.

"Yeah, our past lives. She could be your past life. Might explain why no one else knows of this fairy tale." She said as she looked at the book with the fairytale.

"Oh come on. A past life. You guys must be kidding!" she said as she fixed a table and lamp.

"Yeah, a past life. Phoebe and I have past lives, so does everyone."

"Well, an evil past life then? I can't have been evil, I mean, i'm the epiphany of good! I'm a charmed one for crying out loud!" she said as she sat on the couch.

"That's what I thought, before we had a run in with my past life. I was evil and tried to kill Piper and Prue. Good thing you guys stopped me though." Phoebe said as she sat next to Payton.

"Right. So how do we fix this?" Piper said as she started pacing.

"In the fairy tale, it tells of three women and 2 men, who came in and saved the prince from the evil enchantress. I'm guessing that means us. So we could go back in time." Payton said.

"We should use the past life spell. Although re-word it so all of us can go. Prue already reworded it a couple of years ago to save Pheebs. It's in the Book. Lets go." Piper said as she walked over to Leo and was followed by everyone else.

2 seconds later they appeared in the attic of the manor.

"Now, lets see. Noxins, truth spell, to call a lost witch…AH! Here it is, the Past life spell. Gimme to seconds and I'll reword it" Piper said as Leo walked the Prince over to the other side of the room.

"Here, just say this…" Piper didn't get to finish what she was saying, as the evil enchantress turned up again.

"The prince, for your life." She said to the sisters, as she twisted her hand towards the parties involved.

"No. Not a chance. Bye now!" Payton said, as she turned back to her sisters, her hand clasping her wand, just in case she decided to try anything funny.

The enchantress waved her hand at the prince, and he followed.

"No! don't! It's a trap!" Payton said as he walked closer to the enchantress and she opened a portal.

"Come, my prince." She said and she pushed him through the portal.

"No!" Payton shouted as the portal started to close. She jumped into it at the last minute.

"Now what do we do?" Piper asked no one in particular.

Once Payton stopped spinning she stood up and took in her surroundings.

"Just like Hogwarts." She whispered as she heard noises coming from a bedroom. She peered in the door and seen the enchantress and the Prince lying on the bed.

"Great, Just great!" she said.

"Phoebe, we have to say this. We have to go and save her!" Piper said as she walked over to the men.

"Fine, but how do we change the fairytale?" she said as she followed Piper.

"James, could you grab that red potion over there, the one by the blue and green potions." She said after thinking for a few seconds.

"So we bind her powers?" phoebe said, looking very confused.

"Yes, if she doesn't have any powers, the spell on the prince wears off, and they all live happily ever after. Now come on!" she said as James handed her the potion.

In this time and in this place, our face we are willing to displace, to take us back to whence she came, to the enchantress and to her domain.

The foursome arrived in a great chamber hall with many doors leading off of it. The looked around and saw Payton down the corridor listening at a door.

"Payton!" Piper whispered as she ran up to her sister.

"Hey, so you guys got a plan?"

"We have half of a plan. Were going to bind her powers before she gets pregnant like your story says." Phoebe said as she also listened at the door.

"Right well, how are we going to do that?" James said as he walked and leant against the wall.

"Piper, you distract the enchantress, Phoebe and Leo, you get the prince out. James and I will do the rest." Payton said as an n awry smile appeared on her face. "3, 2, 1, Now!"

Piper burst into the room and aimed to blow up the wall above the witch's head as Leo and Phoebe ran in and took the prince to safety.

"STUPEFY!" James shouted and the enchantress went into a body bind and fell to the ground.

"Open wide." Payton said as she opened the enchantress's mouth and poured the potion in.

"Enerverate" James said once the potion was swallowed.

The enchantress tried to throw Payton from one side of the room to the other, but it failed.

"What have you done?" the enchantress wailed.

"Well, we stopped you and saved the prince. All just another days work, don't you think?" Payton said as she laughed and left the room.

The group left and went back to the main entrance hall.

"I must Find lady Julia, if you excuse me." The prince said as he rushed past the group and entered a chamber.

"Well Ladies, what do you say about getting us back home." Leo said as he looked around as guards appeared out of nowhere.

In this time and in this place, our face we are willing to displace, to take us back from where we came, back home to our domain.

"You guys still up for dinner?" Payton said once they had reappeared in the attic.

"Yeah, where though?" Phoebe said as she tidied the room up a little.

"How about my place, in about an hour. That sound good."

"Yes it does, we will bring the guys." Piper said as she closed the book of shadows, "First, what about that shocker demon?" she said as she picked up a piece of paper which contained the spell.

"Go for it!" Payton said as she left the room.

The trio arrived in the main room.

"One, two three!" Piper said as she turned on the light and they started rhyming.

Vanquish we three witches cry, one final shock and then you die.

"Easy. See you in an hour!" she said as she got James and Leo orbed the pair out.

"Do you think we should ask them?" Phoebe said as they walked back upstairs and entered Prue's old room.

"We should, tonight maybe." Piper said as she picked up the last box that was in the room and they left.

An hour later, the couples were all sitting around the table.

"Payton, never knew you could cook" Piper said as Payton came out carrying plates of food.

"I don't, but what's a little magic here and there."

"Payton, remember, personal gain."

"Yeah, I know, but this was wand magic." She said as she finished handing out plates.

"Alright, well Piper and I have something to ask you." Phoebe said as she pulled something out of her pocket. "How would you feel about moving in with us?"

"Do you guys not need space or whatever?" she said as she placed her fork on the plate.

"Not really, were used to a full house. What's two more" Piper said as she took something from Phoebe.

"We want you to have these anyway. There keys to the manor, its yours too. Grams obviously knew about your birth and it said on her will that she left the house to her grandkids, so that includes you."

"Well I don't know what to say."

"Say yes." Leo said after taking a drink of wine and everyone at the table laughed.

"Well, the lease is almost out on this place anyway. James, what do you think?" she said as she looked around.

"Its better than staying in this hell hole." He said as loud music started banging from upstairs.

"Yes, we'll move in" she said as she took James' hand.

The group spent the rest of the night talking and enjoying their victory, only too aware of what was coming next. More demons.


	8. Chapter 7

"Demon at Twelve O'clock!" Phoebe shouted as she ran up the stairs in her brand new high heels and mascara in one hand, lip-gloss in the other. Two doors simultaneously opened and out ran four bedraggled people.

"Book, Now!" Piper shouted, as Phoebe, Leo and herself started to run up the stairs, leaving James and Payton looking confused.

When Payton and James entered the Attic, Phoebe and Piper were already standing by the book, flipping through trying to find the demon, while Leo contacted the Elders.

"That's him there!" A hand slapped down on a page.

"You sure Pheebs?" Piper said, looking at the page.

"Yes! That's him! I thought something was off in that living room, and then I saw something in the mirror. There was him standing behind me, and that ugly lamp that's been there for the past few days was gone!"

"A Chameleon Demon." Payton said to James as she stood with her sisters behind the book. "James, isn't there a spell to force something out of whatever form they are in?"

"Oh yeah, we had to use it on Peter a few times when he got stuck as a rat!" James laughed. "Quite a complicated incantation, but easy wand movement. It's 'Reverto ut vestri verus vultus' with a tiny flick." He said proudly, as Payton ran over and pecked his cheek.

"Let's go downstairs and see if there's any more." she smiled as she ran down the stairs as James laughed.

"What's up with her this morning?" Piper smiled before pulling Phoebe down the stairs.

" I believe it is because of a late night owl telling her that her friend is getting married to the man her friend has liked for years." James said proudly, "So we will be going over in six months for it. Think of it as a family holiday for all of us." He smiled before running off and pulling out his wand.

"A holiday? James wait!" Phoebe shouted as Piper laughed and followed.

"Die you scum!" Payton shouted as she flicked her wand and orbed a large polythene bag over the demon. He burst into a thousand pieces inside of the bag.

"Payton! You just saved us on clean up duty!" Piper squealed and ran over to hug her sister.

"Yeah, thanks sis!" Phoebe shouted on her way into the kitchen, "Coffee anyone?"

"The plan is working perfectly My Liege. Everything is set in motion for you eliminate the Power of Three." a demon in a dark cloaked bowed as he stepped away from a basin full of water, which showed the three sisters.

"Excellent." a dark cloaked figure announced as his eyes flamed. "Leave now, and tell no one of this."

"Yes my lord. I shall leave at once." He bowed again before running out of the cave. The remaining cloaked figure pulled down his hood to reveal the face of evil apparent, Phoebe's fiancé Cole.

"Pay! You have mail!" Piper shouted as she entered the house, knowing that it was Payton's day off.

"Thanks Piper." she said, walking into the main hallway with her nose in a book.

"Do you ever stop reading?" Piper laughed as she placed the letter in the book.

"Nope." and Payton walked off into the sunroom, opening the letter as she went.

Lily,

Your sister did not have the courtesy to send you an invitation to her wedding. She married Vernon Dursley. I think you remember him. Fat, ugly and looks like a walrus. Your grandfather and I would like to invite you over to our house for a dinner with your sister. I know that you now live in America, but we have not heard from you since you left. Please phone us as soon as you can.

You're loving grandparents.

Payton laughed as she read the letter and pulled out an attaching photograph of Petunia's wedding.

"What a load of rubbish" Payton thought. "Piper, Where's the phone?"

"In the kitchen with me!" Piper shouted from putting away some groceries she picked up.

"Hi Gran, I am sorry if I am phoning too early. How did you get my address? Ah, could have guessed Remus gave you it. I cannot get away from work just now to come over. As it is its going to be hard enough to come over for my friend's wedding. Sure. If you want. Talk to Petunia and see what she thinks. But just don't tell her that it's to meet me. I can't deal with her drama. Yeah I know. Phone me when you book the flight then. See you soon."

"Looks like my gran and grandfather are coming to visit." Payton said sadly.

"And that's sad why?" Piper asked as she put away a jar of curry sauce.

"They still don't know I can do wand magic, let alone that I can do three different types of magic. And there bringing Petunia and her new husband." she thumped down on a stool. "Need help?"

"Sure, you could put that baguette over in the basket. So Petunia is married then?"

"Yes, and she didn't even think to invite me. She still blames me for our parent's deaths, over four years ago!" Payton answered as she pulled the bread from the bag. A fireball blew up the bread as Payton was holding it, causing her to fly backwards and into a wall.

"Pay! Leo get down here now!" Piper shouted as she blew up the demon and rushed over to Payton. Blue and white lights could be seen as Leo orbed in. "Heal now Leo."

"I'll never get used to that." Payton said as she sat up, rubbing her head. "Thanks Leo." Payton smiled. "Damn it!" Payton picked up her book that she had been reading, which was now in pieces. "I was enjoying that one as well"

"All part of the job missy. At least you are ok now." Piper smiled at her sisters antics as she opened another cupboard.

"I'm away to find out who the hell that was." Payton stormed upstairs.

"What's wrong with her?" Leo asked as he wrapped his arms around Piper.

"They ruined our sisterly bonding." Piper sighed.

"Was anyone hurt?" Cole asked, his eyes scanning the crowd of demons surrounding him.

"No my liege," One replied quietly.

"You can consider yourselves lucky. You almost ruined my plan. I need no demon attacks on them until I say. I will order all attacks from now on. Spread the word."

"A lower level demon that is hired by upper level demons to do their dirty work." Piper retaliated over the phone to Phoebe "Pheebs, I'll call you back. There is a call waiting. Yes, we will be careful. Bye."

"Looks like a general vanquishing potion." James said to Payton as she paced by the window.

"It's for you Lily." Piper said as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"No one's called me that for years Pipe!" Payton snapped as she grabbed the phone from Piper.

"Hello? Oh Gran it is you. You did. When are you coming? Yeah that is fine. I will see if I can take a few days off work. I stayed there when I first got here. See you at the airport then." Payton placed the phone down on the table.

"When will they be here then?" Piper asked as she started to gather the potion ingredients.

"3 days. And they are staying for a week." she said sadly. "I wish they weren't coming but that's the way things are." she sighed.

"One night they can have dinner here. Back to the demon though." she said sharply. "Are you up to orbing when Phoebe gets back?"

"Sure. What's that smell?" Payton said as she walked over to the door.

"The pasta I was making for us for lunch!" Piper shrieked as she ran downstairs.

"So let's get this straight. We are going after the rest of these lower level demons to find out who hired our guy, and then were going after the upper level demon." Phoebe said as she sat in the kitchen eating Piper's rescued pasta.

"That's the one!" Payton said as she placed her empty bowl in the dishwasher.

"So it's just your average suicide mission then. Great!"

"What do you suggest then 'Oh master of plans'" Piper mocked, a slight smile playing on her face.

"Oh I don't know, Get Leo to ask the elders if they have any idea who is targeting us!"

"Ladies!" James shouted, "This won't get you anywhere!"

"He's right." Payton started. "Why don't we call the elders Plan A and suicide mission Plan B?"

"Fine! I still do not like it. I could ask Cole if he has any idea who might be targeting us." Phoebe mused.

"Now we're getting somewhere. Leo!" Piper shouted before blue orbs appeared.

"Yes?" Leo said as he kissed Piper, "You called." He laughed.

"Damn straight I did. "

"Piper..." Phoebe cautioned while Leo looked on confused.

"I'm sorry honey. Could you ask the elders if they have any idea which upper level demon is after us this time?"

"Sure. Be back soon." Leo smiled sweetly before orbing away.

"Hey honey, I'm home!" Cole announced cheerfully as he entered the hall.

"Cole!" Phoebe ran and embraced him. "Just the man I needed to see!"

"Is that so?" he kissed her cheek. "You require my human assistance?" he mocked. Phoebe had recently bound his demonic powers.

"Yeah. Pay was attacked by a Canareous Demon..."

"So you want to know if I had any idea who might have sent it." Cole smiled.

"Yes." Phoebe smiled sweetly.

"There are too many to think of. The Underworld is most likely still in turmoil after you vanquished the source, so demons will be attacking left, right and centre trying to kill you in order to prove that they should be the next source." Cole loosened his tie and sat on the couch.

"Well that certainly narrows it down a bit!" Piper exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.

"Hey Guys." Leo said as he orbed back in. "The Elders don't know who is ordering the attacks, but it's most likely someone trying to become the next source."

"Old news now sweetie, thank you." Piper pecked him as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Plan B then?" Phoebe stood up and walked over to three bags containing potions.

"Looks like it." Piper also walked over to the bags. "Pay, you ready?"

"Sure am. James, I want you to stay here." she said as she turned around and faced James.

"Why! I can help! I can watch your back." he said as he took Payton's small hands in his own large ones.

"Because we don't know what we're facing. Just make sure you are ready to help Leo heal if he needs it."

"Be careful." James said softly as he kissed her forehead.

"I will." Payton smiled and walked over to her sisters, took hold of their hands, and orbed out.

"There's one over there. That makes seven." Phoebe stated plainly.

"And that's just for one entrance. God knows how many are inside the actual cave." Piper whispered.

"Right, I'm going to create an illusion of us over the other side of the room, then Piper, you blow up the cave wall. Pheebs, you throw potions. Ready?" Payton said looking around the cave.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Phoebe said sarcastically.

"3,2,1!" Piper whispered as she blew up the cave, Phoebe started throwing potions and Payton created the illusion and then started blowing up demons.

"I'm running low on potions here guys!" Phoebe shouted as she dodged another demon attack.

"Here!" Payton threw her bag over while continuing her barrage of spells.

"There's too many!" Piper shouted as she was hit by a low-level energy ball.

"Piper!" Payton shouted as she started to make her way over to her fallen sister.

"I'm fine Pay!" Piper shouted as she took aim at another demon.

"We have to get out of here before we end up as demon dinner!" Phoebe shouted over.

"Leo!" Payton cried.

"Yes?" Leo said, as he had to duck behind a boulder.

"Take them up! I'll cover!" Payton shouted as she pushed Phoebe over to Piper and Leo.

"You can't Pay! You'll get yourself killed." Phoebe shouted as Payton released her arm.

"Now Leo!" Payton shouted as her sisters disappeared in a swarm of blue and white lights

"Bombarda!" Payton shouted and aimed at a wall in the cave, which exploded showering pieces of rubble and smoke everywhere.

One of the demons took advantage of this cover and threw rocks at Payton.

"Rock!" Payton started to scream left right and centre, trying to return them to their sender.

"Do not kill her!" a black cloaked figure shouted as one of the rocks struck the back of Payton's head, causing her world to fall into blackness.


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't know how you guys manage to do this every time!" James shouted as he paced in front of the fireplace.

"We don't pace!" Leo laughed, "Want a beer?" he asked the two men as he stood up.

"Sure, why not." James said as he sat in Leo's place.

"No thanks Leo. Office is calling me." Cole stood and took his phone out of his pocket.

"Major incident, I have to go interview witnesses. Tell Pheebs where I am." Cole said as he grabbed his tie, jacket and briefcase on his way out of the front door.

"OK, sure." James said as he slammed the door.

"James! Payton is calling me! I'll be back as soon as I can!" Leo shouted into the living room as he orbed out.

Leo orbed back into the living room around a minute later.

"Thank god!" James sighed as he turned around to see two of the sisters. "Where's Pay?"

"She said she would cover. She should be back by now." Phoebe went over to lie down.

"If she isn't back in five minutes, Leo would you go down and get her please." Piper said as she moved Phoebe's feet off the couch.

"Hey!"

"You know I don't like feet on the couch."

"So! We just fought off a ton of demons and Pay isn't here and all you are worrying about is my feet on the couch!"

"It keeps my mind off of everything. Now get your feet off!"

James stood in the corner watching the exchange laughing while he drank his beer. He felt his pocket grow warm and pulled out a mirror.

"Hey Sirius, what's going on over the pond?" He said as he saw Sirius' face appear in the mirror.

"Has James gone senile?" Phoebe whispered.

"I heard that Pheebs!" James shouted as he listened to Sirius.

"Thanks aren't too good. Moldyshorts is getting more and more powerful with every day, and fear is becoming more widespread. He killed the McKinnon's' last week."

"All of them! Including Charlene?"

"He got Charlene as well. I am sorry James; I know she was like a sister to you."

"Yeah, well if you get the chance to; beat his sorry ass for me." James laughed while looking at his watch and signalling to Leo that it had been five minutes.

"What are they white lights behind you? Where are you anyway? That isn't your apartment!" Sirius started to shout as Remus appeared in the mirror.

"Remus, how are you old man?" James said laughing as he tried to change the subject.

"I'm good. Still the same every month though. Now less of the old man crap and don't change the subject, answer Padfoot's question!" Remus laughed as Sirius started going purple.

"Pay and I moved. We're now living with her sisters."

"What! You mean she finally found them!" Sirius barked.

"Yeah she did. I have to go. We are all going out for dinner." he lied, "Speak to you guys tomorrow night?"

"Might as well. We want to talk to Pay before you go." Remus ordered. "We have to check to see that you are taking care of her."

James started to sweat. "I think she is upstairs getting ready with her sisters. You know how Pay is when she is getting ready…she takes hours! You can talk to her next time. Bye." James shouted as he stuffed the mirror back into his pocket.

"That's one sweet mirror there James." Phoebe laughed. "You sure you don't have to go see a shrink?"

White lights absorbed the room once more.

"Leo, where is Pay?" Piper stood up immediately.

"When I went back down there," Leo panted, "She wasn't there. I was ambushed by around 50 demons though and found this." He pulled out Payton's wand from the inside of her jacket.

"No. There is no way. Pay always keeps her wand on her at all times!" James shouted as he ran up the stairs to his room.

"James!" Phoebe shouted after him.

"Leave him. We have a sister to find. Leo, go see if the elders have any idea who has her." Piper said as she kissed Leo's cheek as he left the room in white lights once more.

"Pheebs…up to the attic." Piper said to Phoebe as she ran up the stairs closely followed by Phoebe.

"How long until the witch wakes up?" a voice came from the shadows.

"Another hour at most I'd say. Just imagine what the source will say when word reaches him about the precious Charmed ones."

"I think I found the demon!" Phoebe shouted from the book, "It is a Scather Demon. They are low level, though they are protected by the upper levels in return for their loyalty."

"And they work for the Source! We all know that the best way to get his attention would be to get rid of us!"

"Well, we had better cut their play date with Payton short then." Phoebe smirked as she copied the vanquishing spell down. "I have a feeling that we will need James for this one Piper."

"How will he be able to help?" Piper ferociously snapped as she paced the attic.

"Pay will be stuck in a cage surrounded by crystals I'm guessing." James said angrily from the door, wand in hand, "You need me to get Pay out while you fight off the demons."

"He's right you know." Phoebe stated simply as she looked over at Piper, who had finally given up pacing and had slumped into an antique chair.

Phoebe, taking a slight nod from Piper as her answer picked up a bag of potions and moved over to the door. "Ok then. Let's get Leo."

"Just listen to what we tell you, ok!" Piper whispered to James as they made their way to the lounge.

"Sure thing." he smiled as he held her hand reassuringly as they prepared to orb to the underground.

_I open my eyes slowly, surprised by the lack of light. I start to sit up. The pain reaches be before the ground does as crystals throw me back down._

"Ah, the little witchy has woken up. I'm going to have so much fun with you." he grinned menacingly as a dark-lighter appeared with an arrow in hand.

_What have I gotten myself into now? I screwed up my eyes in anticipation of the first blow from the poisonous arrow._

"Leo, what is it?" Piper asks as Leo fell to his knees, pain evident in her eyes. "It's Pay isn't it?"

"Darklighter," Leo managed to mutter as Piper helped to steady him. "We have to get there quickly. She won't last long if we don't."

"Where is she?" Phoebe gasped as they all looked towards James who started pacing furiously with his wand in his hand, quickly casting tracking spells.

"She isn't far." Leo muttered as James turned back to the group. "This way, follow me." He quickly stated as he edged himself along, using the wall to protect his back as he held his wand out, prepared for an attack.

"He's good at this." Phoebe whispered to Piper, a smirk on her face as she followed James' actions exactly, except she held a potion in her hand instead of a wand.

"I must admit that he is. This is definitely his first time doing this, right?"

"Yeah, I wonder where he learned all of this from then."

"Probably from the force," Leo muttered as they stopped and ducked behind the rock they hid before.

"James is a Police Officer?" Phoebe whispered to Piper as they suddenly came to a stop at the entrance of a cave guarded by two demons.

"I guess he is." Piper answered as she turned to face the rest of the group. "James, are you able to cast something to let us do this quietly?"

"Do you mean silence the whole cave so that we can still hear or silence us all so nothing can be heard outside?" James turned slowly as he raised his wand.

"I would like to keep my hearing thank you!" Phoebe retorted as she clapped her hands over her ears.

"It wouldn't make you lose it permanently, that one is mostly used for silencing a single person. My friends and I made a variation, though it isn't as good as one someone else in the school made." James whispered in contempt at the creator of the new spell. "Muffilato!"

"Can you hear me Piper?" Phoebe whispered as she looked at her sister.

"Of course I can crazy!" Piper laughed. "Can we blast them?"

"Go ahead. Give them your best shot." James smiled as he took a step back and hid behind a rock to avoid any demon vanquish splatter.

"3, 2, 1!" Phoebe counted down as she and Leo also ducked, and Piper shot up, blasting both demons in the chest and watched as flames encased them.

"I love it when it's an easy vanquish." She smiled as they waited with abated breath to see if any other demons turned up.

"That's one hell of a spell James." Leo cracked as he whistled and the group emerged from their shelter and made their way towards the caves entrance.

"I know. It makes me angry that it wasn't me who created this one." James smiled weakly as he fell in line behind the sisters as they entered the cave.

"Wand," I gasped as I held my hand out again limply as I tried once again to call for my wand that must have been lost when they captured me. _Who am I kidding! I still have not gotten the hang of my powers.__ I'd have a hard time calling it to myself even from the same room!_

"Payton's wand!" Phoebe shrieked as she saw it disappear from James' pocket in a swarm of blue lights.

"She must have called it to herself." James smiled proudly, "that must be a good sign, right?" he asked Leo.

"It must be." Leo smiled as the group picked up their pace and entered a second cave which was unguarded. "She's in there." Leo whispered.

"Homenum Revelio," James whispered as he waved his wand and a blue mist appeared and took on the shape of Payton lying on the ground, arrow sticking out of her back and two demons off to the side.

"So the plan is for me and Phoebe to go in, battle some demons, while you two go over and get Payton. Does everyone understand? Good." Piper rushed as she ran into the cave with her hands out in front of her, ready to blow up any demon that crossed her path while the rest of the group followed.

"Watch behind you Piper!" Phoebe shouted as she ducked to avoid a stray fireball heading towards her. Standing up, she located the balls owner and threw a potion in his direction, sending millions of tiny parts of demon everywhere.

"Thanks Pheebs." Piper countered as she sent another blasting against a cave wall and into the path of another ball. "Any sign of Pay yet James?"

"Not yet but there is an anti-chamber over here, we will try in there!" James replies before waving his wand and producing a light blue shield around himself and Leo.

"What is this blue thing? Is it safe?" Leo questioned as they peered around the corner of the opening of the chamber.

"Shield spell, should protect us from a short barrage of whatever they through. It will not stay up long though; it is only a basic one."

"Right, are we ready to move then?" Leo asked as he looked back at his wife and her sister battling demons at the other side of the cave, distracting them from himself and James.

"Ready when you are", James smiled as he looked back at Leo there's no time like the present." He exclaimed before running into the chamber.

"It's been too quiet out there for my liking. I thought the all so powerful 'Charmed Ones' would have come to collect their…lost puppy by now." A demon wearing dark, torn leather and with dreadlocks exclaimed as he sat on a chair near the cage, watching Payton wheeze and cough with an arrow sticking out of her side. "Someone go and make sure nothing has happened to the others."

As two of the 4 demons left to exit the chamber, Payton started to turn over. If only she could get one of these crystals to the other side of the room. Not knowing if it would work, she started to levitate one of the crystals.

The bodies of the two demons flew across the room and hit off the cave wall just as Payton threw the crystal to the other side of the chamber. She tried to stand up but could not. Doing the only thing she could think of, she pointed her wand at the arrow and banished it into one of the demons before collapsing on the ground.

James and Leo burst through into the cave seconds after, James taking on the two remaining demons while Leo ran over to Payton. Running her hands over her, it took a little time for the gold healing glow to spread over his hands, repairing the damage to Payton's side and drawing out the Darklighter's poison.

"Piper, I could really use a little help in here!" James shouted as he quickly cancelled the silencing spell he had cast earlier as he hit one of the demons with '_Bombarda__'_, scattering him into a thousand pieces, leaving just leaving him one who had come back to consciousness and the biggest one who was previously sitting on the chair near Payton.

As the golden glow on Leo's hand receded, Payton started to come back to consciousness and sit up.

"Leo! Thank god!" Payton exclaimed as she tried to stand up.

"Not yet missy. You just sit out over here with me for this one. Darklighter's poison zaps all of the energy out of you, trust me, I know." Leo spoke softly as he hugged her. "You had us all worried there kid, James most of all."

"I can imagine just what James was like." Payton laughed as Leo held her tight, ready to orb her at a moment's notice.

"Did you find a big mean one for us James?" Piper shouted as she and Phoebe ran though the opening of the chamber and skidded to a halt beside him, instantly disposing of the weaker injured one.

"We did originally find four for you but I think I managed the first two alright. One seems to have an arrow in his side though." James laughed as he dodged a stray fireball.

"No idea." Phoebe shouted as she rolled out of the way of a fireball heading her way. "Think we should finish this guy off quickly?"

"Definitely," Piper said morosely as she froze the demon in his tracks, then unfroze his head.

"Who are you working for?"

The demon stayed silent.

"Let's try this again. " Piper said as she nodded to James who walked around the demon and blew off his right arm below the elbow. "Who are you working for."

The demon screamed as loud as he could, the echoes bouncing off every wall in the chamber.

"He doesn't seem to want to co-operate Piper. Shall I go for the left this time or somewhere else?" James teased as he twirled his wand.

"I think I will try this time." Piper retorted as she raised her hands to blow up his right arm.

"Stop! I'll tell you!" the demon replied just before Piper blew it up. "It's…" The demon started before flames engulfed his body, vanquishing him instantly.

"Well that was a let-down." Piper commented to herself as James ran to Payton on the other side of the Cave.

"You had me so worried! Don't ever stay behind to cover tracks…wasn't that what they taught us years ago in DADA? Live to fight another day…please do not tell me you've forgotten all your pre-auror training already!"

"James, calm down. I am fine! Moreover, no I did not forget. Was not something else they taught us was never to leave a man behind? I can think of countless times where you and Sirius were out pranking or out on duty and someone was caught. You never left each other behind and made sure the other got out aright. That is what I was trying to do. Didn't help that your little friend over there decided it would be funny to send rocks down on top of me and then get in one of his little Darklighter friends to shoot me with an arrow."

"He shot you with an arrow…where is that piece of scum!" James shouted as he looked around the cave.

"He is gone James. He left straight after." Payton started as she stopped shouting at James as the pair calmed down. "Can we just get out of here? I want to lie down." She finished as she turned to Leo and her sisters "You two alright?" she asked as she was almost blown over by Phoebe hugging her.

"I'd take that as a yes." Leo laughed as he rounded the group up to orb back to the manor.

"Oh and that arrow you were wondering about," Payton said to Piper and James, "it's the one that piece of scum stuck me in the side with."


End file.
